The Special One
by Solitary Wind
Summary: Misaki finds out Kai's 'Special One'. KaiSaki White Day oneshot. Semi-AU.


**Title** – The Special One

 **Summary** – Misaki finds out Kai's 'Special One'.

KaiSaki White Day oneshot. Semi-AU.

 **A/N** – Hello! I'm back with KaiSaki oneshot. I apologize for not updating my other ongoing stories but I'll update them soon. I, myself, am missing writing but I'm having hard time managing my schedule. But hey! I'm trying and I'll update soon.

And… I hope you like my first KaiSaki oneshot. Recently, I read Kai and Misaki are 22 years old now so I thought of using the same said ages in this fic. Thank you for liking my other stories too! As usual, Read, Review, Fav and Follow! ^^

 **Disclaimer** – I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of its characters… Only the plot.

* * *

Misaki sighed as she stepped on the sidewalk. She glanced around as she carried the grocery bags with both hands, her summer dress fluttering as she walked. The week had been hectic with busy schedule for both her uncle Shin and her. She passed by the flower shop and paused in her steps as she gazed at the colorful flowers and thought of a certain brunette. She sighed again before walking off. A car stopped at her side and honked, gaining her attention. The window slide down revealing her former brunette haired teammate and long term good friend and also… the man of her dreams. She smiled.

"Get in" Kai said, tilting his head and Misaki followed.

"Thanks, Kai! These bags are heavy" Misaki said in relief. She kept the bags on backseat and buckled the seatbelt of passenger seat as he drove off.

"Hn… Aren't I a life saver?" he smirked. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Are you visiting the shop?" she asked, looking at him.

"Hm… later" he grunted when she noticed a gift bag on the backseat, lying beside her bags.

"Hey, a gift bag! Someone gave you?" she asked, intrigued.

"I bought it" he replied. She looked at him, surprised. "Misaki, its White Day today so…" he continued, shooting a glance at her before focusing on the road.

"So…?"

"I have been receiving special presents from someone on Valentine's Day since three years so I thought this year I should give her a present too" he explained.

"You receive presents every year from ladies… er… fan girls" she pointed out.

"Yes but she's… special" his reply made her heart sank.

"K-Kai… do you like her?" she asked after a pause.

"Very much. Actually, it's more than that… And I know she likes me too. I was just hoping she would deliver the present and chocolates to me personally this year but looks like she's shy… or afraid. I don't know the reason"

"Oh-h…" she chocked. "I think I understand her reluctance…" she mumbled to herself and sighed, looking out the window.

"What was that?" he asked when she mumbled.

"Sounds like you know her… I said" she told him.

"Yes. And she's not my fan girl. I didn't know her name but I figured it out last year" his lips twitched upwards in a smile.

"T-That's g-great!" she exclaimed albeit the disappointment.

"Do you want to meet her? I'm going to see her at the café anyway" he said, sending her a lopsided smile.

"O-Oh… o-okay…" she forced out. 'Who is he talking about…? I sent him presents but anonymously… Maybe I should've told him sooner. Looks like I lost my chance…' she mentally berated herself.

"Here we are, Misaki. Let's go!" he said as he parked the car across some cafe and unhooked the seatbelt.

"No need to be so excited. She is not running anywhere" she stated when she saw him exiting the car in a hurry.

"Jealous…" he muttered and smirked to himself as he shut the door.

"What?" she asked as she failed to hear him.

"I said… take the gift bag too" he told her and she did albeit glaring at his back. He locked the car and stood in front of glass wall of the café, beside the entrance and she followed suit in disappointment.

"Look, Misaki. She's there" he said when she stood beside him and looked inside the café through the semitransparent wall.

"Where?" with low and upset voice, she looked inside and glanced around, moving closer to the glass. "Kai, I don't see any woman sitting by herself or waiting for someone" she said after few seconds, now squinting through the glass for better view.

"Look closely. She's wearing yellow and she is…" he said, moving closer to her so that her arm touched his but she didn't notice.

"Where's… yellow? And she's what?"

"Standing beside me"

At that, she blinked twice and glanced at his other side to find no one. He chuckled at that. She glanced back to the glass wall to see her reflection and her eyes went wide. She's wearing yellow.

"Oh… It's me" she muttered dumbly, feeling overwhelmed. She cleared her throat. "K-Kai, you…"

"Yeah" he answered, looking away. He glanced back to stare in her eyes before continuing, "I love you, Misaki Tokura. Be mine?"

He was smiling down at her, warmly. She smiled too.

"Thank you… Kai" she said, kissing him on the cheek and left him speechless. "And I'll answer after the coffee" she added and with that, she entered the café. He chuckled.

"It's a date then"

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N** – I'm like – 'KYAAA~!' Well… How do you like my White Day surprise oneshot? Review, Fav and Follow and tell me what you think! Thank you! ^^


End file.
